The Nubian Ninja
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is sent to a galaxy far far away
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Nubian Ninja

New Guard

A blond haired teen was on the field with dead figures. The teen himself was on the brink "I won but at what cost; some Hokage I turned out to be," he thought as he coughs up blood

"Sixth Hokage; what a joke," though teen bitterly as a bloody sword in on the ground. Across from him was a man with red armor.

"I am impressed Namikaze Naruto," said the man. "But I have to do one thing."

The blond eyed his enemy as the man eye morphs into the Sharingan. "You might be the reincarnation of the Sage but you will die," said the man as the blond teen body disappeared in a vortex.

Xxx

In a palace a brown haired female was in her chamber when the figure dropped down "who is that," she said as she takes a closer look at the person. He had blond hair with a lot of injuries as he tried to get up. He turns and faces the female before passing out.

Captain," she said as a man with dark skin and a red uniform run in.

"What is it you're highness," said the man.

"Who is this you highness?" asked the captain.

"I don't know but he is hurt take him to med section of the palace," said the female.

The captain carries him to the med wing.

Xxx

The teen woke up "where am I," he thought as he looks around and see the advance medical equipment. He looks around "Damn that Madara," said Naruto. "Guess he could not take losing the war."

He gets up and sees the door open and a man with a red uniform walks in. "I see you are up," said the man with the red uniform. "You gave us quite a scar."

"Where am I?" asked the blond. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"You are in Theed capital of Naboo," said the man. "The queen would like to talk to you. When you are up to it I will escort you to her."

Naruto throws off his cover. "Where are my clothing?" asked Naruto.

"Their where in bad shape so we got you a new wardrob," said the man. "I am Panaka."

Naruto sees the red shirt with red pants. "Thanks," said Naruto.

Xxx

They head down a few halls as they stop to double doors and they enter and a woman dressed in red robe with face as Naruto eyes narrows.

"Your highness; the young man is awake," said Panaka as Naruto walks up.

"It's good to meet you your highness," said the blond as he eyes one of the handmaiden "not to sound imposing or threatening but; I would like to talk to the real ruler not the body guard playing dress up," said the blond making everyone's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Panaka as he eyed the young man.

"If it makes any more relaxed I will relive my weapons I came with and answer any questions you may have," said the blond.

The young handmaiden walks up "I am Queen Amidala newly elected leader of Naboo," she said

Naruto smiles. "To tell you the truth diplomacy has never been my strong suit; The Sixth Hokage of Leaf; Commander the of the Shinobi forces," said the blond

"Naruto Namikaze," said the blond as he bows as he was taught before take the reins of leadership.

"What is a Shinobi?" asked the queen.

The Shinobi is the military of my world; we have many job from front line combat, capture and assassination," said the blond.

The guard tense "don't worry I really don't like killing but it come with the job," said the blond.

"My turn can you tell me about this world; it is more high tech than where I am from," said the blond

"This planet is under the republic banner which rule from the capital world," said the queen.

"Your turn," said Naruto

How did you get here?" asked the queen as Naruto sigh.

"I was sent here after winning in brutal battle that cost the lives of everyone dear to me by a madman," said the blond.

Does the republic have any warriors or soldiers that settle disputes?" asked the blond.

"They have a force of peacekeeper called Jedi; they use a light saber of pure energy from what I understand," said the queen.

"Alright," said Naruto.

"How do you fight?" she asked.

"We Shinobi use several jutsu or art," he said

Ninjutsu or the ninja art, Taijutsu or physical art, genjutsu the illusion art and the one not know very well fuinjutsu the sealing arts," said the blond.

"What do you plan to do?" asked the queen

Naruto smiles "that depend on if you need soldiers or security officer or a trainer to your soldiers ," said the blond.

"Very well; I will instate you a private for now; is that fine?" asked the queen.

"Yes your highness," he said.

"Panaka take him to barrack and introduce him to the other soldiers," she said

"Yes your highness," said the captain. "Come with me,"

Xxx

It has been several day since Naruto was made private of the Naboo security and has earned the soldiers respect. He was walking to the Thorne room after being summoned and enters it. "You called your highness?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can train me in arts?" asked Amidala.

"I am sorry your highness. This world has no chakra nor do I sense any from you," said Naruto. "I can teach you hand to hand combat and that is it."

"When do we start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," said Naruto. "Meet at the courtyard."

Xxx

Naruto was sitting in the courtyard when the queen walks up with a bodysuit. "When training you would should call me sensei which mean teacher in my language," said Naruto. "Got it."

"Yes sensei," said the queen.

"First we will work on the basic style taught in the academy," said Naruto. "Mimic my stance."

Naruto goes into the academy style with Amidala copying it. For the next hour Naruto show her how to punch and kick. "I want you to put this on," said Naruto as he give her some band.

"What are these?" asked Amidala.

"Put them on your ankles," said Naruto.

The queen does as told and Naruto forms a hand seal causing her to drop. "It feel like a ton," said the queen.

"They are weights of about 100lbs together," said Naruto. "Your next little test is to stand."

"What is the purpose of these?" asked the queen.

"It is to increase your strength and speed," said Naruto.

Amidala in one hour gets on one knee and try to get further up. Another hour she manages to get to a crouch. "You are doing it your highness," said Naruto.

Amidala final rose, sweat pouring down her face. "Now I want you to wear them till you go to bed," said Naruto.

"Yes sensei," said the queen.

Xxx

Later that in the night Naruto went to the court yard and sat down unaware that a pair of eyes was watching him. "I lost everything," said Naruto closes his eyes. "But I will make new bond."

"You can come out your highness," said Naruto. The queen walks out from her hiding spot. "Do you need something?" asked Naruto.

"Call me Padme when in private and to answer your question, I saw you leave your room and followed you," said Padme. "You seem depressed."

"Just the memory of the war and my own weakness," said Naruto. "My failures to protect those precious."

" I see, remember you have me to talk too," said Padme.

Naruto chuckles. "You are different then most royalty I have dealt with," said Naruto. "Most are snobs or think they have the most trouble from some past event."

"Glade to see I am different," said Padme. "Why not head back to the palace."

Naruto nodded his head and walked next to the queen. "Be ready for tomorrow will be worse for training," said Naruto.

Padme paled. "I can't wait," she said in with resignation.

Xxx

Next morning Padme walked out in the same outfit. She see Naruto with out a shirts showing his six pack abs. "Did you put the weights on," asked Naruto.

Padme pulls up her cuff on her leg to reveal the bands. "What are we doing today?" asked Padme.

"We are going to spar," said Naruto. "Then I will teach you my form."

The two get into the academy style and begin their training. Padme was breathing heavily as she had a few bruises on her arms and leg. Naruto was not as tired but had some injuries on his exposed skin. "You did better than expected," said Naruto. "Let take an hour break and I will heal your injuries."

Padme lays down as Naruto's hand glows green and starts the healing process. After an hour the bruises are gone. "You would make an excellent Medic," said Padme.

"Not really," said Naruto. "I can only heal minor injuries as is standard in my world."

"Lets us continue," said Naruto as he helped Padme up.

Xxx

Over the month Naruto and Padme continued to train until Naruto was called to a meeting.

You called your highness?" asked Naruto.

"We have a situation," said the queen. "The Trade Federation has started to move ships to blockade the planet."

An older man was shocked. "They cannot without approval of the senate," said the man.

"If the senate is anything like a political body then it will be corrupt," said Naruto. "You highness did you get in touch with Chancellor?"

"He is sending ambassadors to negotiate a settlement," said the queen.

"We might have a chance but we should prepare," said Naruto. "This would be an act of war in my village which means they might be planning on invading us."

"Vice Captain Namikaze," said the old man. "What brought you to that conclusion?"

They would not blockade this planet without a reason and invasion usually follows a blockade," said Naruto. "You highness is have all security on standby."

"I will take your suggestion," said Padme. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to get ready," said Naruto. "Our forces are grossly outnumbered. I am ready for guerilla tactics."

Xxx

Naruto was meditating in his room when he saw a vision of two people of what appeared to be Jedi. They were battling droids. "A vision of the Future," said Naruto.

Xxx

A week later negotiation fell apart and the droid army invaded the peaceful planet. The queen and the handmaiden and security where being escorted to a Neimoidian. "At last you highness," said the alien. "You will surrender."

"You have yet to win Viceroy," said the queen.

"Process them," said the Viceroy.

They are escort underneath an arch when two people jump from above and destroy the battle droid with laser sword. "So these are the Jedi," thought Naruto.

"We are the Ambassadors sent by the chancellor," said the older looking one.

"It seems the negotiations failed," said the governor of Theed.

"They never took place," said the Jedi.

"We have to hurry," said the younger Jedi.

"We need to head to Coruscant?" said the Governor.

"My place is with my people," said the queen.

"Let me put in my thoughts on the matter," said Naruto. "If you live you can inspire hope. If you die you become another but a memory."

The Jedi looks at Naruto. "You are very wise," said the man. Turning to the queen again. "They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare," said the Governor. "They need her to sign the treaty."

"That is where you are wrong," said Naruto. "After killing her they can place a puppet to take her place."

"I sense something else is behind all this they will kill you if you stay," said the older Jedi.

"I agree," said Naruto.

The group heads to the hangar and see a company of battle droids. "Halt where are you take them?" asked a droids.

"To Coruscant," said the Master.

"Coruscant, that does not compute you're under arrests," said the droids as the Jedis take out the droid and the groups boards the ship.

The sleek silver cruiser blasts into space but come unto a blockade of trade federation ship. The pilot releases the droid to repair any damage. "We are losing droids fast," said Panaka.

A white and blue droids repairs the shields and whistles happily. "Shields back," said the pilot. "That droids did it."

"Prepare to enter hyperspace," said the pilot.

The ship disappears into hyperspace.

Xxx

End of Part one.

A/N: I will not train Padme in ninjutsu nor will Naruto be a Jedi. This is a rewrite of Naboo Ninja which I deleted. Padme will be train in taijutsu and swordsmanship.


	2. The Desert Planet

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Nubian Ninja

The Desert Planet

Xxx

In the Naboo ship Naruto, Panaka and the Jedi were in a meeting. "Our hyperdrive is damaged," said the master.

A young man with brown hair was looking for possible landing areas. "We can't land in republic space," said Naruto. "We will be captured instantly."

"Here Master, said the teen Jedi. "Tatooine, it is remote."

"How can you be sure?" asked Panaka.

"It is controlled by the Hutts," said The Master.

"You can't take her highness there. The Hutts are gangster, if they find her," Panaka finished.

"True that would complicate things but the Hutts aren't looking for her," said Naruto. "Master Jinn has merit."

"Naruto, you can't be serious?" asked Panaka.

"I don't joke," said Naruto. "If thing do go south I will fight with my life on the line protect the queen."

Xxx

In the throne room thje queen was commending the droid on saving them when Master Jinn stepped up. "You highness," said the master. "We can land on Tatooine and repair the ship. We will also be out of reach of the Trade Federation."

Panaka walks up. "I don't agree on the Jedi," said Panaka. "The planet is controlled by the Hutt."

"What about your opinion Vice Captain," said the queen.

"They both have pro and cons," said Naruto. "But stay away from Republic space till we hit Coruscant. I would have to go with Master Jedi's recommendation."

"Pilot set us course for Tatooine," said the queen.

Xxx

In the Trade Federation ship an image of a cloaked figure. "Has the queen signed the treaty" asked the figure.

"No, my lord," Gunray. "A small cruiser escaped us and we have no way of tracking them."

"Not for a Sith," said the figure. "Meet my apprentice Darth Maul." A man with a tattooed face appears. "He will find your lost ship," said the figure.

Xxx

The Naboo cruiser lands in the outskirts of Mos Eisley. "The Hyperdrive is damaged like we thought," said the young teen.

"We need to buy parts," said Jinn. "Make sure the queen does not send out any type of message. We don't need to be located."

Yes Master," said the teen

Naruto was next to the Jedi when Panaka ran up. "Queen demands you take her handmaiden," said the captain.

"No more demands from her highness," said Master.

"The queen wishes you take her," said Panaka.

"This is not safe," said the master before begin flip on his back by the handmaiden.

"I can handle myself," she said smugly. "Need another demonstration?"

"I am convinced," said Master Jinn as he got up.

"Stay close," said Naruto as they walk toward the spaceport.

Xxx

Getting to the Mos Eisley the groups which included the handmaiden, Master Jinn, Naruto the R2 unit and a Gungan named Binks. They get to a small shop and enter. A Toydarian flies up. "Welcome to Watto's salvage," said the alien. "What can I help you with?"

"I am looking for a Hyperdrive for a Nubian," said Master.

"Boy get in here," said the alien. "Watch the shop I got selling to do."

"Let me take you out back see what we got," said Watto.

Xxx

Naruto walks around the shop when he listens to the boy talk to Padme. "Are you an angle?" asked the boy.

"What?" asked Padme.

"Angle the pilots talk about them all the time," said the boy. "They say they are the most beautiful things in the galaxy."

"You a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" asked Padme.

"I listen to the pilots when they come in," said the boy.

"Can I get you name?" asked Naruto.

"It is Anakin," said the boy.

Naruto sees Master Jinn walk back. "Were leaving," said the master.

"No luck?" said Naruto.

The group heads out.

Xxx

They were heading to the outskirt when Naruto cursed. "We got a problem," said Naruto. "Sandstorm."

Jar Jar Binks saw food but spit it out when he was told to pay for it. It landed in soup of a Dug. "Is this yours," said the Dug choking the Gungan.

Naruto appeared by Binks threw the Dug of his comrade. "Don't start a fight," said Naruto as he glared at the Dug.

"You think you can handle me, ack," said the Dug right before Naruto grabbed his neck.

"Choose you words carefully," said Naruto. "Binks say you're sorry."

"Mesa sorry," said the Gungan.

"Now you have no reason to fight," said Naruto throwing the Dug on the ground and walking away.

Xxx

Naruto went back to the group and saw the little boy from earlier talking to Jinn. "Where were you?" asked Padme.

"Had to safe our Gungan friend from a rather mean Dug," said Naruto.

"He picked a fight with Sebulba," said a shocked Anakin.

"It was the other way around," said Naruto. "I took care of it."

A stall owner looked at Anakin. "These old bones are tingling Ani. There is a storm coming," said the old woman.

"Hey do you have a place to go?" asked Anakin to Master Jinn.

"Our ship is on the other side," said Padme.

"You won't get there in time," said the boy. "Sandstorms are very dangerous. You can come to my place."

Xxx

The group followed Anakin to the slave quarters. He opens the door and sees a woman. "Anakin you back, who are your guest?" she asked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Master Jinn. "You son was nice enough to give us shelter."

Anakin grabs Padme's hands. "I want to show you the droid I built," said the young boy.

Naruto watches the boy and then follows. "This is my droid C3PO," said the boy.

"It is wonderful," said Padme.

Naruto watches from the doorway. "You are very talented Anakin," said Naruto. "Do build your own droid."

Anakin turns on the droid. "I can't see," said the droid.

Ops," said Anakin as he puts him a eye. "How is that?"

"Oh Master Anakin," said the droid.

"Very nice Anakin," said Naruto.

Xxx

They sat down at the dinner table and Anakin was talk about a bomb in the slave's chest. "I still can't believe there is slavery in the galaxy," said Padme. "The Republic has several anti-slavery laws."

"The Republic does not exist here," said the mother named Shmi. "We have our own laws."

You are a Jedi Knight," said Anakin to master Jinn.

"What makes you think that," asked Jinn.

"Your laser sword, I saw it," said Anakin.

"Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from him," said Jinn.

"No one can kill a Jedi," said Anakin.

"I wish that were true," said Jinn.

"Have you come to free the slaves?" asked Anakin.

"No," said Jinn.

"Why are you here?" asked Anakin.

"We are on a very important mission for the Republic, our ship was damaged," said Naruto. "We need a Hyperdrive."

"I can help," said Anakin. "I can build anything."

"I bet you can," said Naruto. "If that droid is anything to go by."

"We need the parts," said Padme. "These Junk dealer must have a weakness?"

"Gambling," said Shmi. "Everything is wagered on those awful Podracing."

"I can race for you," said Anakin.

"Ani, I don't want you to," said Shmi. "I worry every time."

"Mom, let me help. You say the one problem is no one help each other ," said Anakin.

"Master Jinn I am sure doesn't want to put your son in harm's way," said Padme.

"No there is no other way," said Shmi. "He can help you. He was meant to help you."

Xxx

Master Jinn was walking to Watto shop. "The boy says you want to sponser him in a race?" said Watto. "How can you do this with only Republic credits?"

"My ship will be the entry fee," said Jinn.

"Ah Nubian, very nice," said Watto. "So you supply the pod and the entry free, I supply the rider. We split the winning fifty-fifty."

"If it is Fifty-Fifty then you provide the entry fee and I win we get the part for the winning. If I lose you get the ship," said Master Jinn. "Either way you win."

"Deal," said Watto.

Xxx

Naruto was in the slave quarters. Naruto and Padme were training. Using hand to hand combat Padme has gotten skilled in the style Naruto showed her. "We will move on the swordsmanship," said Naruto as he hands her a bokken. "Like before follow my stances."

Xxx

Naruto was outside the next day as Anakin was working on his pod. "Well it is done," said Anakin.

Let's test it out," said Jinn.

The boy starts it up. "It's working, it's working!" shouted Anakin thought the roar of the engines.

Xxx

On the day of the race Naruto was following Padme and Jinn to Watto's shop. "Are you sure about this. Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know?" asked Padme. "You Jedi are too reckless."

"I will do what I must," said Jinn.

"The queen will not approve," said Padme. "I don't approve."

"The queen trust my Judgment, you should too," said Jinn. "Wait here."

Xxx

Naruto was waiting with Padme. "I don't that man would be so careless," said Padme.

"Let us trust Master Jinn," said Naruto. "I would do the same."

Jinn walks back out. "Did you do it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Jinn.

"You are taking a huge risk to save one child," said Naruto. "He will be a pivotal figure in future."

Xxx

The racers where on the starting line, as the announcer was greeting each racer. "Now let us begin."

The Pod racer flew down the track except for two and one was Anakin. "You were saying?" asked Padme as Anakin flew down the track.

"Everything is fine," said Naruto as the first lap was completed.

Anakin is catching up to the leaders and is now in fifth place.

During the race the Dug from earlier was taking out racer with dirty tactics. "Second Lap and Skywalker is now in third place," said the announcer as another racer is taken out.

"Third Lap and Skywalker and Sebulba are neck to neck," said the announcer as Anakin is forced on to the service ramp. "Skywalker is out of his mind and is on the service ramp."

Anakin make a jumps off a ramps and land in front of of the Dug. Sebulba catches up and they are neck to neck. Sebulba rams into Anakin and connect to each other. They fight for dominance as Anakin break free causing the Dug to lose control and crash.

Anakin crosses the finish line. "Skywalker has won," said the announcer.

Jinn pulls Anakin out of the pod and places him on his shoulder.

Xxx

Naruto was at the slave quarters when Anakin walks in. "We sold the pod," said Anakin as he shows his mother the money.

"That is wonderful," said Shmi.

"Anakin's been freed," said Jinn.

"What," said Anakin.

"We will try to make you a Jedi, pack your things," said Jinn.

Anakin runs away but turns around. "What about mom?" he asked

"I tried to free your mother but Watto would not have it," said Jinn. "I am sorry."

"Anakin, my place is here," said Shmi. "You have a greater destiny."

Xxx

By the ship Jinn was talking to his student Obi Wan. "I have one thing to pick up," said Master Jinn.

"Why do I feel like we picked up another life form?" asked the student.

"The boy was responsible for giving us these parts. I will be back," said Jinn.

Xxx

Naruto went back with Qui Gon. After freeing Anakin Naruto stopped right outside the gate. "I guess Watto hired the guards?" asked Naruto.

A few thugs of different species walks up armed to with axes. "Give us the boy," said one of the thugs.

"We freed him fair and square," said Naruto. "I haven't really done much. I guess I can play with you."

Naruto unsheathes his Katana and disappear the Thugs fall down killed before they blinked. "Too easy," said Naruto.

"That was excessive," said Jinn.

"Unlike the Jedi I have can kill if needed," said Naruto.

Xxx

They head to the ship. But Jinn order them to start running. "Anakin drop," said Jinn as he ignite his green saber and clashes with a red saber warrior. "Get to the ship and tell them to take off."

Anakin runs inside with Naruto. "Master Jinn is in trouble," said Naruto. "The ship takes off.

"Go low," said Obi Wan. The ship goes low to the ground as Jinn looks up and jumps on the ramp and the ship blasts off.

Naruto rushes the master. "You alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Master Jinn.

"Who was that," said Obi Wan.

"I don't know but he is well trained in the Jedi arts," said Jinn.

"Anakin this is my apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi," said Jinn.

"Nice to meet you," said Anakin. "You are a jedi as well."

Xxx

The ship enters Hyperspace and disappears from the desert planet.

End

A/N: Alright second Chapter done

Xxx

Please review 


	3. Duel of Fates

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Nubian Ninja

Duel of Fates

Xxx

The ship lands in the capital planet. On the landing pad was two men. "Greeting your highness," said the man with blue robes.

"Chancellor Valorum," said the queen. Naruto walks out of the ship behind her with guards.

"And you know Senator Palpatine," said Valorum.

Naruto looks at the other man and frown. "It is good to meet you finally senator," said the blond.

"You must Vice Captain Namikaze," said the man with a smile. Naruto knew that was fake smile. "They say you are quite an accomplished fighter."

"I do know how to fight," said Naruto. "You might see me in action one day."

Palpatine frown a little at the subtle threat but quickly put a smile on. "I hope I can see your skills for myself," said the Senator.

The groups boards a transport as Jinn heads to the temple to give his report.

Xxx

In the senators suite Palpatine was talking to Amidala. "The Republic is not what it once was," said the senator.

"Hm," said Naruto.

"The Bureaucrats run thing now," said the senator.

"Valorum has been our greatest supporter," said Padme.

"The chancellor is in the pocket of the corrupt," said Palpatine. "We need one who will not be swayed from the just."

"Can you do it?" asked Naruto. The two turn their heads. "It is not as easy as you make it sound."

"All I am saying is that if Valorum does't do anything then he must be removed," said Palpatine.

Xxx

In the senate chamber the queen was trying to gather support for her planet. "I did not get elected to watch my people suffer and die while discuss this in a committee," said Amidala.

We should send a delegation to assess the truth," said a senator of the Trade Federation.

Xxx

Naruto was in the apartment when the intercom went off. "Vice Captain, the Jedi Council would like to meet you," said the secretary.

"Very will I will meet with them," said Naruto. "Shadows Clone Jutsu."

A clone appears. "Keep her highness safe," said the blond.

Naruto walks out and gets to a taxi and flies off to the temple.

Xxx

Getting to the stricter Naruto walks to the entrance and sees a female Twi'lex Jedi. "You must Vice Captain Namikaze," said the Jedi.

"I am, and you Master Jed?" asked Naruto.

"I am Padawan Secura, "said the young Jedi. "The council would like to meet you."

Xxx

Naruto follow the female Jedi. "You seem to be confident," said the Jedi.

"Fear is useless at this point but it a valid emotion," said Naruto as the two get to the Council chamber.

"I will wait for you here," said the Padawan.

Naruto enters the Chamber and saw that there were twelve masters on the council. The green short master spoke first. "Good to meet you Child of Prophecy," said the short alien.

"Alright you have attention," said Naruto. "How do you know that?"

"The force told us," said a female Jedi with dark skinned and some ornament going down her from her hair.

"I see," said Naruto. "What do you need from me?"

"We have a favor," said a dark skinned man. "We would like one of our member to face you really quick."

"Who should I face?" asked Naruto.

The same man stand up. "I will test you," said the man. "I am Mace Windu."

"I left my weapon back at the residence," said Naruto.

Mace Windu tosses him a saber. "I think you will manage with a lightsaber."

Naruto turns it on and a blue blade appears. Master Windu does as well and his is purple. "Begin," said the green skinned Master.

Naruto rushes forward and clash with the master. The two are locked for a short while until Naruto jumps back. "You better than me in saber and having the force is a great asset," said Naruto. "How ever."

Naruto goes through hand seals and fires water bullet at the Master forcing him to avoid. "Your range is limited," said Naruto.

Master Windu throws Naruto back with a force push and closes in with his saber. "Dance of the crescent moon," said Naruto as two more Naruto appears forcing Master Windu to destroy then and block and attack from above.

"You are skilled," said Master Windu puts his saber away. "I would like to call this a draw."

Agreed" said Naruto. "Now if you don't mind I have to get back to her highness."

Xxx

Naruto was pissed. "You highness with all do respect. Are you out of your mind," said the blond. "It is hard for a new leader to do anything during a time of crisis."

"Vice Captain Namikaze you will follow my orders," said Amidala with a look that told Naruto to drop the subject.

"I don't trust Palpatine," said Naruto. "You know I am loyal but I have bad feeling that this is all part of a plan."

"What's done is done," said Amidala. "We can't wait for the election."

"So we're going to retake your planet," said Naruto.

Yes," said the queen.

Later the two Jedi and the Naboo boarded the ship.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish," said Master Jinn.

"We will take back what is ours," said Amidala.

"With all due respect you highness," said Naruto. "We have no army and we are outnumbered."

"Binks I need you help," said Amidala.

"Mesa your highness?" asked the Gungan.

Xxx

The Gungan appears from a lake. "It is deserted. A fight mesa thinks," said the Gungan.

"Were they taken to camps?" asked Kenobi.

"More like they were wiped out," said Panaka.

"Mesa no thinks so," said the Gungan. "When in trouble the army goes to sacred place."

Xxx

The group follows Jar Jar and are surrounded by a few militiagungs and are escorted to the sacred place

At the scared place Captain Tarpals ride up to the Boss. "Queen Amidala of the Naboo," said the captian to his boss.

"Yousa bring these Mackaneeks, yousa all bombad," said the boss.

"I would like to make an alliance," said the queen as the Handmaiden walks you.

"Who are yousa," said the Boss.

"I am Queen Amidala, said Padme causing everyone to look at her. "This is my decoy, my royal bodyguard."

"We may not agree but the Trade Federation had ruined the peace we have attained," said Padme. "I ask of you, no I beg of you."

Padme gets on a knee with Naruto do the same followed by everyone else. "We are your humble servernt," she said.

Nass laugh. "You thinking yousa no greater than the Gungan. Mesa like this," he said. "Maybe wesa begin friends."

Xxx

Naruto was with the other commanders. "We can get in the palace thought the water fall," said Padme. "Two groups will head in the main group will go for the Viceroy."

"The Gungan army will act as a diversion," said Panaka.

"As much this is good plan, send Gungan to their death is not I look forward to," said Naruto. "Plus we have get the worst case scenario. If the Viceroy escapes he will come back with a larger army."

"Plus a lot Gungan will be killed," said Jinn.

"Wesa ready to do our'sa part," said Boss Nass.

Xxx

In the palace the Viceroy was walking next to two hooded figure. "This is an unusual move for her," said holo image of another cloaked figure. "It is too aggressive."

"She is assembling an army in the swamp which consists of primitives," said the Viceroy.

"Darth Maul let the Jedi make the first move and have our other comrade help with Vice Captain," said the hood figure.

"Yes my master," said Maul.

"What about the army in the swamp?" asked the Viceroy.

"Wipe them out all of them," said the hooded figure.

Xxx

In the swamp an army of Gungan appear and head to plain. On the plains fifty tanks roll up with about twenty transports.

Xxx

In Theed Naruto was hiding with the other infiltrators as security guard destroy a tank to get their attention. They are attack and have them pursue the small force as the rest get in the palace blaster and saber destroying the droids.

Blasting a door down to the hanger they free the pilots and the fighters take off.

Duel of fates music

The door opens and two figure appears. "We will handle this," said Jinn as he Kenobi and Naruto walk forward.

"You will handle the Jedi, Maul. I will handle young Namikaze," said the figure in a voice who Naruto recognize.

"Jedi handle the Sith Madara is mine," said Naruto.

The Naboo forces are pinned down by Destroyers. They are destroyed by a fighter piloted by Anakin.

The fighter start their battle Naruto and Madara who threw off his hood went away from the Jedi and Sith.

Naruto and Madara were fight with there sword as the clash of steel was heard through the palace. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation," said Madara.

Naruto blocks the ninjutsu and absorbs it. "I got the Rinnegan fro the sage or did you forget," said Naruto. "How did you survive our battle?"

I was weak and the Sith saved my life form death. The used to pull myself into this dimension after our battle," said Madara.

"I was found a Sith Lord and was healed after I was ordered to assist his student to defeat the Jedi," said Madara.

"You have become nothing but a pawn," said Naruto as the twice continue their battle.

Xxx

The Jedi were fighting with Maul double bladed saber staff and was proving to be taxing. Jinn was knocked away as Kenobi was holding of the Sith. Maul seeing that he was at a disadvantage opens the door to the reactor room and lured the Jedi the planks and disks of the room.

The battle was freeze as the Jedi got separated by laser barriers and Obi Wan watch as his master was killed by saber through the chest.

Xxx

Naruto and Madara were fighting fiercely both had injuries and using their visual jutsu to try to overpower the other. On the wall of the hallway were burn marks signifying the use of fire style and wet spot signifying the use of water style. "Give up Madara, I have keep my training up, Can the same be said about you?"

"If I die I am taking you with me," said the Uchiha as they fought hand to hand combat with Naruto pushing the Uchiha back. "Why are you this strong?"

"I thing to protect as long as they are threat I will always be strong to overcome that threat," said Naruto.

"I see," said the Uchiha. "Please strike me down. I can't as a shell of my former self."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Very well consider you wish granted my worthy foe," said Naruto as he appears behind the former villain and kills in.

"I have one gift," said the Uchiha. "My Sharingan is yours."

"Madara, said Naruto.

"I just wanted a final battle that was worthy of me," said Madara. "I never got that massive battle due my own weakness and self loathing."

"Do you know who the second sith is?" asked Naruto.

"It is," Madara dies before giving out the name of the master mind.

Xxx

Obi Wan was fighting the apprenticed as he mangled to cut the Sith's saber leaving him with a single hilt. The battle heated up until Kenobi is kicked in the vent. Grabbing on to a pipe he see his saber being kick into the abyss.

Growling to himself, he jumps up and grabs his master bade and cuts Maul in half.

The battle of Naboo is nearly finished.

The queen was captured but turned the tables on the Viceroy had him at gun point. "Now we will talk about a new treaty," said Padme.

Xxx

Naruto was in the med room when Padme walks in. "How are you feeling?" asked Padme.

"I am doing alright, I heal fast," said Naruto. "When is the celebration?"

Tomorrow," said Padme.

Xxx

Next day Theed was in jubilant celebration as Members of council and new chancellor Palpatine were attending the victory celebration. Naruto stood up next to the queen in Captain Uniform which title he took from Panaka who become a general in Naboo's army.

Boss Nass and the Gungan approached the stages as Nass was handed an orb. "Peace," sai9d Nass.

Xxx

Like all war victory their was a service held for Master Jinn as his body was burned as it was customary.

There was no doubt the warrior was a sith," said Windu.

"Two there are, no more, No less, a master and an apprentice," said Yoda.

"But which one was killed?" asked Windu. "The master, or the student."

Xxx

We must be vigilant," thought Naruto as he looked at Palpatine. "I hope my gut is wrong this time."

Xxx

End Chapter

A/N: two chapters in one day. I am awesome.

Please review Thank next few chapter will be some extra with Naruto and Padme to cement their relationship.

I bneed Anakin to fall in love who should it be? Please comment


	4. Padme learns the truth

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Nubian Ninja

Padme learn the truth 

Xxx

It has been a week since the Battle of Naboo. Naruto was given rank of captain and was in charge of the royal guards. He is currently sitting at his desk writing his proposition that might protect the planet from further invasion.

Walking to the Throne room he saw Queen Amidala sitting on the throne. "Greeting your highness," said the blond captain. "I would like to go over a plan to create a covert unit for a last line of defense."

"Alright," said Amidala.

"They will be about three division each with a specialty but with enough training to work with the others," said Naruto. "The first is the front line troops."

"They will be trained as front line soldiers but unlike the regular soldier will be able to fight with any weapon," said Naruto. "The next will be the black ops."

"These will be infiltration and spy specialties, said Naruto. "The chances of them seeing any type of combat is low but they will take the more dangerous mission.

"The last one is the flying groups who will be trained by our best pilots to perform behind enemy lines," said Naruto.

"Why do you think this is necessary?" asked Amidala.

"The trade federation proved that we have no way to protect our planet from invasion," said Naruto. "They won't be deployed unless you think it an emergency status."

"Very well, I will bring it to the council for a vote," said Amidala.

Naruto bows. "Thank you, your highness," he said.

"Wait," said Amidala. Naruto turns around. "There is another gala in memory of the Naboo and Gungan victory. I would like you to be my escort."

"You highness, I am honored," said Naruto. "Why me and not a noble?"

"Most are snobs and don't care about me," said the queen. They just want to get in bed with me."

"Then I accept," said Naruto.

Xxx

Later at the Theed palace, Naruto in battle armor was escorting Padme to the ballroom. Hearing the whisper directed at them. "Is that the captain with the queen," said a whisper.

"He is handsome," said another.

"It that even allowed," said another.

Naruto sat next to his date as the two started to talk. "You seem nervous," said Padme.

"I am not really into at these type of events," said Naruto.

"Well, at least try to enjoy yourself," said Padme.

The music starts to play and Naruto gets up. "Your highness may I have this dance?" asked the blond.

"My aren't you a gentlemen," said Padme as she takes the offered hand.

Naruto leads the queen to the dance floor and the two start to dance. "Naruto," said Padme place her head on Naruto shoulder as the two dance.

Xxx

After the song was completed Naruto was sitting down deep in thought. "Naruto you seem worried," said Padme.

"I guess I am," said Naruto. "I have a lot on my mind."

"What is on you mind?" asked the queen.

"My past, my future and you," said Naruto.

Xxx

The doors to the palace are bust open and several Rodians appears. "We are looking for Queen Amidala," said the Thug.

Naruto rushes the Thugs but is stunned and Padme is captured. "Damn, I let my guard down," said Naruto as he knocked out.

The guards rush in and see their captain on the grounds. "Captain," said a soldier.

Naruto rises slowly. "Stay and protect the guest, I will rescue her Highness," said the blond.

"How will you find her?" asked the guard.

"I placed a tracer on her," said Naruto. "Trust me."

"Yes sir," said the guards as Naruto rushes out of the palace and senses the tracer.

Getting on a swoop bike he flies off to search for the queen.

Xxx

Padme wakes up and sees an old man with a staff. "Who are you?" asked Padme. She could tell this man was powerful and took all of her will power to not shake.

"I am impressed child," said the man. "My name is Hagoromo," said the man. "I am known as the Sage of Six Paths."

Padme eyes widen. "Naruto told me about you. He said you were very kind and gentle," said Padme. "Why kidnap me?"

"Because, you must know his history so you know the true person that is Naruto Uzumaki," said the Sage. "He has lost his way and I want to show his past so you can help him find it."

We will start with his birth," said the Sage as the man touches the queen head with his staff.

Xxx

Naruto was getting closer to the cave until he was thrown off his bike by an energy very familiar to him. "Chakra," said Naruto. "This presence, it can't be."

Head on foot he starts to body flicker closer to the target.

Xxx

Padme fall down crying from the first image. "Do you see how much he has suffered," said the Sage. "Yet he never gave up."

Padme glare at the old man. "Why show me this, is this a game too you?" she asked while shouting.

"No, Naruto needs to move forward but his past is holding him back," said the Sage. "Next vision."

Padme was found by Naruto sobbing. "Padme," said Naruto. "What is wrong?"

Padme grabs the blonds and sobs into his chest. "I never knew what you went through," said the queen.

"You highness what are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Hagoromo showed me everything, how you suffered and remain strong and resolute in your beliefs," said Padme.

"Do you hate me?" asked Naruto.

"How can you say that?" asked Padme. "You went through so much and yet never fell."

"I am sorry I never told you about my past," said Naruto. "I am not proud of many of the things I have done."

"You are a hero and I am truly thankful you are here," said Padme.

Naruto stands up. "Let us head back," said Naruto. The two get on the bike and head back to the palace.

Xxx

Later that night the old man appears before Naruto. "It has been a while Hagoromo," said Naruto. "How did get this dimension?"

"Who said anything about this begin a different dimension," said the Sage. "The question is not where but when?"

"So it is in the future

"The jutsu used by Madara distorts time and space, not dimensions," said the old. "5000 year into the future."

"So is Naboo is the elemental nation?" asked Naruto.

"You are on the site of Mist Village," said the Sage. "The young queen is something else."

"Hm," said Naruto.

"Despite your past, she considers you her hero," said the Sage. "She is brave and very kindhearted, much like you."

"What do you suggest?" asked Naruto.

"Go after her and win her heart," said the Sage. "You deserve some kind of happiness."

"Tell, why did you show her my past?" asked Naruto

"She will help you regain your path and in time will help you regain your peace," said Sage. "She has a right to know."

"I see," said Naruto. "I better get ready for tomorrow."

Naruto goes to bed.

Xxx

End short chapter

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I had to move the relationship along with Padme and Naruto. As to Anakin I will go with Barriss just because they are the closest in age. Ahsoka and Anakin won't work due to their age difference. Thanks to evil-pain for the trooper idea. Next chapter will be longer

Peace


	5. The Special Forces

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Nubian Ninja

The Special Forces

Xxx

Naruto was presenting his case in front of the Naboo council. The Governor of Theed contemplating the choice. "We give you an answer in an hour," said the man. "It is necessary since the invasion."

Each member of the ten member council were discussing it until they came with a verdict. "We have reached our consensus. Well agree to the formation of this unit," said the Governor.

"Thank you honorable council," said Naruto. "I would like to start recruiting ASAP."

Xxx

Naruto next day was placing signs up hoping to recruit the first cadets. "If you join, the families will be supported by Naboo government. Naruto has refused to be paid for this and is making very little. A young boy from Theed runs up. "Mister Captain," said the boy.

"What can I help you with my young friend?" asked Naruto.

"I want to thank for saving the planet," said boy.

"Well thank you, but I am not only one who protects this place," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto was at plain with about a hundred young men and woman. "I am glad you all came," said Naruto. "You families will be taken care off since you work with me."

"Captain why have you asked for recruits?" asked a young teen.

"The Trade Federation we need troop to fight, said Naruto. "However you won't be any troop but the elite forces."

"You will each be trained heavily in every area. By the time you are done will we have a test," said Naruto. "You have al asked to join this. If you can't I will hold it against you if you decide to leave before or during the training."

A man with brown hair. "Sir I will back down. I would honored join," said the man. The other people walks up and take the blaster.

Xxx

Naruto had been for a month training these elite hoping that never have to see real combat. Walking out his sees the two hundred young men waiting for orders. They where wearing grey armor similar to Anbu with a holster on their side with a blaster. "Greeting men," said Naruto. "You have all done well but we are not done."

"Sir with all due respect I thought we were finished," said a trooper.

"You all learned to ever from blaster, vibroblad eto knife and kunai and shuriken, however there is one weapon you have yet to master," said Naruto take out a silver hilt. "You will learn to fight with and against lightsabers."

"Did the Jedi order allow it?" asked another solider.

"The senior members allowed it with a lot of convincing," said Naruto. "They showed me how build on for non Jedi."

"I sent about month building about two hundred off them," said Naruto. "Safety will always be first. I will show all safety modification, for instance we will have a low power setting during training but in combat high power."

The troop formed and line and took a saber. Naruto activated his and show his style from his time. Different then the Jedi form it will help surprising any rouge Jedi. The troopers continue their lesson as Naruto shows them block and defend with the Jedi weapon.

Xxx

Naruto heads back to the tent at the training grounds as a his communicator beep. "Commander Namikaze," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said the voice of Padme.

"You highness, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"I will to observe your trooper and see their progression," said Amidala.

"Master Windu and Master has shown interested in coming down in few standard day. Why not come when they arrive," said Naruto.

"That will work," said Padme.

Xxx

Two day and the two masters got off the transports to a welcoming of Naruto and the queen. "It is good to see again Master Windu and Master Yoda," said Naruto.

"The pleasure is our to be here," said Master Windu.

"Let head to the train ground," said Naruto. "It on the plains near the swamp."

They get to the area and see the Naboo trooper and some Gungan training. "Line up," said Naruto.

All of the soldiers form a line. "We have important visitors today," said Naruto. "Two Master of the Jedi order and Queen Amidala. They will observe us today so please do your best."

"Elgar," said Naruto as a human male runs up with black.

"Sir you called," asked the soldier.

"At ease solider. Please head to range I will like you to show our guest how good you aim is," said Naruto.

"Please come with me you highness and Master Jedi," said the man as the group follows the sharpshooter.

They get to a shoot range. "Sir, weapon," said the man.

"Blaster pistal," said Naruto. "Target will be Republic credits."

Yes sir," Elgar.

"Launch first credit," said Naruto as two square metal pieces are launched about 500 ft away. They are about the size of a penny. Elgar takes aim and hits them.

"Lunch the next five," said Naruto as they shoot five more at faster speed 550 ft away. Once again they are shoot down.

"Thank you Elgar," said Naruto. "Head back to you squad."

Xxx

Windu and Yoda were impressed. "That was impressive," said Padme. "How hard did you train them?"

Naruto smirk evilly. "You don't want know, let just say some still hate me," said the blond. "Your opinion Masters?"

"Elgar's aim is the best I have seen even Jedi with the force and pistol would have difficulty with that," said Windu.

"Next demonstration, how about hand to hand fighting?" asked Naruto. "Follow me."

Xxx

"Don and Trevor please head to the dueling arena," said Naruto as two men walk up. They are wearing poncho and one has brown the other is blond.

"Sir," said one of them.

"Please spar in hand to hand only," said Naruto.

Sir," they said as they head to a circle in the dirt.

"Begin," said Naruto as the two soldiers start to kick, punch and block each blow.

"They are even," said Master Windu.

"Trained well they have. Demonstration this is," said Yoda.

"They know each so well that they can fight for about two hour without winner," said Naruto. "I made them able to fight beside their comrade and cover any weakness they might have."

"Time," said Naruto an hour later as neither had any type of advantage. "Thank you for the performance."

"Sir," said the soldiers.

Xxx

Naruto headed to the last demonstration. Getting to a field with droids wielding lightsaber and soldiers take them out with their own. "This might interest you master," said Naruto. "Lightsabers."

"Sham please come the dueling arena," said Naruto as a young woman run up and solutes.

"Sir," said the black haired female.

"I would like to demonstration as a lightsaber duelist," said Naruto. "Master Windu you don't testing her, do you?"

The Jedi master walks up. "If she as skills as the other soldier we have seen. Then I guess I should take this fight seriously," said Windu.

"One more thing no force power," said Naruto. "It would not be fair."

The young female unhook her silver hilt and ignites it in a blue beam. Going in to a reverse grips stances is strong.

Windu ignites his as a purple beam appears. "Begin," The young female slash at the master who blocks it and tries to disarm her. Smiles the young soldier grips Master Windu wrist and he tries to spin.

Thrusting her saber forward hoping to win the battle, Windu trips her causing to fall down but recover with a flip. Master Yoda was very impressed. "Impressive this is," said the ancient Master.

The battle was heating up as Windu was force out of Vaapad realizing it was not doing anything against the opposing style that element and. Windu was getting frustrated and let but went through the soldier guard shocking her with the blade due to it being low powered.

"Winner is Master Windu," said Naruto.

"You did very against me," said Master Windu. "You almost had me several times."

"Thank you Master Jedi," said Sham.

"Please head back Sham you did very well," said Naruto.

"Thank you sir," she said.

Xxx

At the commander tent the group was talking. "Opinions?' asked Naruto.

"You solider are very skilled," said Master Windu. "Can you solider our knight how to fight in some of you styles?"

"I think we can arrange something," said Naruto. "After all, I do the owe you for letting you saber and training."

"They all well rounded," said the queen. "I am glad I agreed to this unit."

"Tomorrow is actually the finals test," said Naruto. "Why not stay for it."

"We can stay," said Master Windu.

"I have your accommodation ready," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day the soldier were assembled. "You have done well and now is time for the final test. It will be an obstacle course. Using everything you have been taught you must complete the course."

The solider line up and run the course perfectly. It had a running part and shooting part, a part where you had to fight droid in both hand to hand and Lightsaber. Naruto stood as his men successes one after another.

Xxx

"Welcome to the unit and congrats on passing, tomorrows will be the ceremony," said Naruto. Sleep well and have a nice breakfast."

"Dismissed," said Naruto.

And with that a new force unit is formed in the galaxy for protect the planet of Naboo.

Xxx

End

AN: Longer chapter. Once more shout out to evil-pain for the idea of this unit thanks dude.

I will do episode two next then we will see these soldiers in action. The can take on a Jedi in a saber but if the force is involved all they can do hold them off. These troop will not be over powered a good Sith could kill them.

Please review


	6. Attack of the Clones Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Nubian Ninja

Attack of the Clones Part 1

Xxx

It has been ten years since the battle of Naboo and the Republic was facing its greatest crisis. A group of worlds broke away under the leadership of Former Jedi Master Count Dooku. The Republic was debating about creating a standing military to protect the loyal worlds.

Xxx

On a landing pad on the capital City a Naboo ship lands. The ramp extend and Padme walks out. A few seconds later the ramps explodes. Knocking everyone back.

Running to the explosion was Padme in a flight suit and Naruto. "Cordé," said Padme.

"I am sorry milady, I failed," said the dying decoy.

"I should not have comeback," said Padme.

This vote is important," said Naruto. "Let head to the meeting."

Xxx

The meeting in the Chancellor office was in full swing as several members of the Jedi High Council were talking with Palpatine. "The Republic which has stood for thousand of year will not be split in two. My negotiation will not fail," said the chancellor.

"But if they do," said Master Windu. "You need to realize we don't have enough Jedi. We are keeper of the peace, not soldiers."

Sir the loyalist committee is here," said a aid.

"Send them in," said Palpatine as the groups walks in with Padme and Naruto.

Yoda walks up to Padme. "Heard about what happened on the platform. Tardy it was. See you alive bring warm feeling to my heart," said the old master.

"Thank you Master Yoda," said Padme.

"We are looking into this, said Windu. "We think it might disgruntled miners of Naboo."

"I think it is Dooku," said Padme.

"With all due respect Milady but Dooku is a political idealist not a murder," said a Jedi with a pointy head.

"Dooku was former Jedi, murder is not in his character," said Windu.

"But in danger you are," said Yoda.

"Perhaps some Jedi could help with this," said Palpatine. "Someone you are familiar with, like Master Kenobi."

"That is possible," said Windu. "Master Kenobi and his padawan just arrived from a mission."

Xxx

In an elevator a Jedi with blond hair was fidgeting. "Relax," said Obi Wan. "You seem nervous Anakin."

"It is just we are seeing old friends," said Anakin. "It has been a while since we have Senator Amidala and Captain Uzumaki."

They get to the apartment and are greeted by the Gungan Jar Jar Binks. "Obi," said the Gungan. "Mesa so happy to see you."

"How are you doing," said the Jedi Knight.

Naruto walks up. "Well look what the force dragged in," said the blond.

"Good to see you again Captain," said Obi Wan.

"I retired and am now a bodyguard to the Senator," said Naruto. "Anakin, it has been awhile."

"How are you Naruto?" asked the Padawan.

"Not too bad," said Naruto. They walk into the suite and see Padme walk out of her room.

"Master Kenobi and Anakin, it is good to see you," said Padme.

Obi Wan smile. "It uis good to see you again. You will not even know where are here," said the Jedi Knight.

"I don't need protection, I need answers," said Padme.

Naruto sighs. "We have been over this," said the blond. "You not going to be the bait."

"I can pull rank," said Padme with a smug look on her face.

"True you can however, you know I can put through my training," said Naruto.

"I will be good," said Padme shying away.

"I do agree we have to capture the assassin," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto was talking to Anakin. "Anakin how are things?" asked Naruto.

"I am doing alright," said the Padawan. "Master Kenobi has taught me a lot."

"Good, that is his job as a master," said Naruto.

"I would like some advice for someone outside the order," said Anakin.

"Alright," said Naruto.

"What is your take on love?" asked Anakin.

Naruto sighs. "I don't agree on the Jedi code on that matter," said Naruto. "Love can lead to the dark side but it can also be your light in the darkness."

"Hm," said Anakin.

"Let us put it in perspective," said Naruto. "If are married you can become stronger through those bonds and you will fight harder to protect those bond."

"How does it lead to the dark side?" asked Anakin.

"Simple," said Naruto. "If your lover is murder you feel rage at the perpetrator. But how you handle is how you determine you side of the force."

"Will you kill him in cold blood without remorse or will arrest and see that Justicae is served and the people he killed their families will get closure," said Naruto. "My advice is do what your heart tells you. Is it worth staying a Jedi if you heart is somewhere else?"

"I see," said Anakin.

"Who is the lucky young lady?" asked Naruto.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Anakin.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"A fellow Padawan named Barriss," said Anakin. "I have a crush on her but I don't know if she returns them."

Obi Wan walks up. "She covered the cameras," said Kenobi annoyed. "What is she thinking?"

"Doesn't want us to watch her," said Naruto. "I have clone in the room henged as a plant."

Naruto eyes widen. "They made another attempted," saidNaruto as the three rush into the room and see a clone with sword out and two dead worm like creatures cut in half.

Obi Wan and Naruto sees a robot as Kenobi jumps on it with Naruto flying after him with Onoki jutsu.

The droid flies thought the city but is shot down.

Anakin gets into a speeder and goes after them.

Xxx

Naruto grabs Obi Wan by his hand the two continue their pursuit of the assassin who is fleeing in a green speeder.

She lands near a bar and quickly enter with the three hot on her heels. "Master she went in there," said Anakin.

"She went in there to hide not to run," said Kenobi.

"Yes master," said Anakin.

"Feel for her," said Kenobi.

"Yes, Master," said Anakin.

"Let's go in," said Naruto.

Naruto goes his separate way in the bar as Obi Wan looks for the assassin. Sensing a presence behind him Obi Wan activate his lightsaber cutting the person arm off. Anakin performs crowd control. "Jedi business go back to your drinks," said the padawan.

Naruto and Obi Wan carry the female assassin out to an alley. "Who were you after?" asked Naruto.

"The senator from Naboo," said the assassin.

"Who hired you?" asked Naruto.

"It was just a job," said the female.

"I won't ask again," said Naruto activating his Rinnegan.

"It was a bounty hunter named," she start to say before dart lodged itself in her neck.

Naruto checks her pulse. "She's dead," said Naruto as he sees an armed figure fly off on a jetpack.

Xxx

In the Jedi temple Obi Wan was walking with Windu and Yoda. "Take the senator to her home planet, your Padawan shall," said Master Yoda.

"Meanwhile find out about the assassin and who hired him," said Master Windu.

Xxx

In Palpatine's office Anakin was talking to the chancellor. "I can order her to go back to Naboo for her protection," said the chancellor.

"She is not in agreement with this," said Anakin.

"She can't refuse an executive order," said Palpatine. "So they are finally give you a solo assignment."

"Yeah," said Anakin.

"You are the strongest Jedi I know," said Palpatine.

Xxx

Naruto was walking with Anakin and Padme to a refugee shuttle. "The vote is being cast and I won't be there to decide its fate," said Padme.

"Safety first," said Naruto.

Xxx

At Naboo the newly elected queen was talking to Padme. "Now what about you safety?" asked the queen. "What do you think master Jedi?"

Anakin is not a master, just a padawan," said Padme. "There is an old retreat we used to go to during the academy," said Padme.

"Excuse me, I am in charge of security," said Anakin.

"I am familiar with places on Naboo," said Padme.

"Forgive me milady," said Anakin.

Xxx

They were on the lake country side and Naruto was sparring with Anakin who was getting his respective ass kicked in hand to hand combat. "You taijutsu is at chunin level. Padme is at Jounin level," said Naruto.

"Well not everyone is a monster in fighting," said Anakin.

"Keep practicing," said Naruto.

Xxx

it was night time and everyone was sleeping. Anakin was tossing and turning. "No," he said.

Padme walked out and saw Anakin on the balcony. "You alright?" asked Padme. "You had a nightmare."

"Jedi's don't have nightmares," said Anakin

"Who was it a about?" asked Naruto as he walks out.

"My mother," said Anakin. "She is suffering. I have to help her."

"We better go," said Naruto

"Well go with you so you fulfill you duties at protecting me," said Padme.

Xxx

The Naboo cruiser blasts off.

Xxx

Master Kenobi was traveling to the Kamino system and was greeted by the assistant of the Prime Minister. "Master Jedi, I am glad you came," said the female long necked alien. "Let me introduce you to the Prime Minister Lama Su."

"This is Master Jedi," said the female.

"Obi Wan Kenobi," said the Jedi.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay," said Lama Su. "You will be happy to know that we have several thousand ready and more on the way," said the Prime Minister.

"That's good news," said Kenobi.

"Tell Master Sifo-Dyas that his order is on schedule," said the Prime Minister.

"Master Sifo-Dyas?" asked Kenobi.

"Master Sifo-Dyas is still a member of the Jedi council?" asked Lama.

"He died ten years ago," said Obi Wan.

"I am sorry to hear that," said Lama. "He would be proud of the army we created for him."

"Did my Master tell you who the army was for?" asked Kenobi.

"He said it was for the republic," said the Prime Minister.

"Who was the host of the Clones," asked Kenobi.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. He pay is considerable and requested one other thing," said Lama. "An unaltered clone."

"I would very much like to meet this bounty hunter," said Obi Wan.

"I can arrange it," said the female alien.

Xxx

End Chapter

So Anakin has a crush on Barriss. Barriss will not go dark cause I thought that stupid for the creator of the show to go there. Please review.


End file.
